wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Cutie
Cuties are a feature that was added in Patch 8.5. After reaching level 70, players receive a Void Ghost Cutie and can receive additional Cuties by using summoning materials from the Cuties Expedition. Overview Like Sylphs and Eudaemons, Cuties can support a player in battle. When a Cutie is active, it takes up a party slot and attacks enemy units. Cuties gain experience by taking part in the Cuties Expedition. Active Cuties do not boost a player's Battle Rating; in addition, as Cuties take up a 3rd/4th slot in parties, they cannot be used in multiplayer areas, such as the Hall of Heroes dungeons, the Battlegrounds, or the Wilds. Currently, 14 Cuties are available: Attributes In this screen, players can look at a Cutie's attributes and skills and equip accessories, which can be obtained by synthesizing them in the Blacksmith. In addition, players can also set active cuties, set a cutie to follow them on the map, and move a Cutie to the first slot of the first screen. Each Cutie can only equip one type of accessory: for example, Void Ghosts can only equip Fists type accessories. Like Sylphs, a Cutie's equipment can be removed and moved to another Cutie that is compatible with the accessory if needed. Feed In this screen, players can improve a Cutie's stats by feeding them. In order to feed a Cutie, players need cuisines, which can be obtained from the Material Kitchen. In the Material Kitchen, players can click on the Produce button below an oven to begin cuisine production, which is completed after 30 minutes. Cuisine production can be completed early by spending 50 Unbound Balens. Players start with one oven; in order to unlock the other 3 ovens, players can spend 1000 Unbound Balens per oven. Skills In this screen, players can improve a Cutie's skills. Improving a Cutie's skills requires players to sacrifice other Cuties and spend an amount of Gold equal to the Battle Rating of the sacrificed Cuties. Each Cutie has three Active Skills and two Passive Skills. When a Cutie is initially summoned, the second and third Active Skills are locked; unlocking them requires evolving the Cutie to 2 and 3 stars respectively. Accessories In this screen, players can enchant Cutie Accessories by using Ancient Bone Gems. Each Ancient Bone Gem gives 10 Exp, with crits giving an additional 5 EXP. In addition, at Lvl. 10, 20 etc., players will need to Breakthrough items. The EXP needed for each level is as follows: Players will be able to randomly unlock a special effect for an accessory every tenth level, with a maximum of 5 special effects that can stack with each other. Bell Type Accessories can have the following special effects: Fists Type Accessories can have the following special effects: Sachet Type Accessories can have the following special effects: Cuties Pact In this screen, players can form a blood pact with up to three Cuties. When a blood pact is formed with a Cutie, players will be able to use any special abilities that the Cuties' accessories may have. Identical special abilities from the Cuties' accessories do not stack; for example, if two of the Cuties' accessories have the Desecration ability, only the ability with the higher level will take effect. Cuties Diagram In this screen, players can obtain Cuties from the Summon Matrix and see the Cuties that are available for summoning. In order to summon Cuties, players need summoning materials from the Cuties Expedition; at least three materials are needed for a successuful summoning. Once a summoning is started, players need to wait for 2 hours for tthe summoning to be completed. Players start with one matrix; in order to unlock the other 3 matrices, players can spend 1000 Unbound Balens per matrix. Category:Features